


Femme Fatale

by ElenaWoolf



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Awesome Bulma Briefs, Black Box, Drabble Collection, Drabbles? Sorry. I lost control over it all., Drunk Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shower Sex, Vaginal Sex, Vegeta being Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23253643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElenaWoolf/pseuds/ElenaWoolf
Summary: The Vegeta dynasty from superstitious Vegetasei country was overthrown by envious enemies. The royal family was cruelly murdered, however, an heir to the throne managed to survive thanks to faithful friends of the court.Fighting for his own survival since childhood, Vegeta became a cold and rude man.There was a legend saying that a prince would make the nation strong and powerful saiyan. For this reason, Vegeta's enemies would never tire of trying to destroy him.*   *   *"Remember, my son, Blue will be able to save you."*   *   *Bulma is a spy. Her target is Vegeta. Enjoy this, okay?This work was inspired by "Black Box".
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Comments: 30
Kudos: 92





	1. Chapter 1

“Nobody really knows anyone. People are almost never the way you expect them to be. Marriages after thirty years come to an end for some reason. The first thirty seconds in someone's presence are the most important, Bulma. Focus on that and you will be successful on any mission, girl. ”, he said. 

She shook her face slightly, absorbing the lesson.

“Observe first. And then show up. If you have difficulty watching and showing up, focus on showing up. This will not be difficult for you. Aphrodite blessed her. ”, the old man smirked.

“Remember this in your thirty seconds: bare legs, smiles and a touch of shyness. Be irresistible and invisible, understood? Be irresistible to your target. Be invisible to his henchmen. ”

The blue-eyed girl's face showed courage and firmness.

“Will you have any difficulty being vulgar, Bulma?", he looked at her seriously.

"No, master Roshi!", Bulma smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

“When your designated male is extremely feared, the best option is a first date at a party. For powerful men beautiful women are like “fox”. Be a fox, Bulma. However, be careful. Foxes tend to share a deep sense of camaraderie, except when a more exotic fox enters the territory. They will be kind to you at first. If your target is very important, there will be many foxes around him.”, the old man's voice echoed in her mind while she walked towards the mission area.

She entered the club with firm steps, because she already knew where he should be. So, exactly because of this, she did not immediately go there. It would be a wrong step. She headed towards the bar, knowing she would be in his field of vision. That's how espionage worked.

“Step one: just watch. Let him believe that he is the hunter. ”, Bulma mentally reviewed Master Roshi's lesson. She smiled to herself, knowing that the old man would be proud.

The blue-haired beauty asked the bartender for a drink, while looking around where the cameras were located.

" Which drink do you want, hottie?", the bartender watched her, smiling mischievously, and devoured her with his eyes.

Bulma wore a short silver dress, which did not contrast with her pale skin, which highlighted the almost absence of cloth and the perfect shapes of the body's silhouette.

"Strawberries with vodka and gin, whipped, not stirred," she said and slowly moved her eyes in the opposite direction, recognizing the target high up in the VIP area, surrounded by men she already expected, plotting subjects she longed to hear.

Looking discreetly, Bulma saw the target regarding her. She acted like he was one more in the crowd, turning her back on him. The woman looked at barman, accepted the glass with two hands, sipped a little bit of drink and said bye bye to him.

Walking with slow steps towards the dance floor, Bulma could see the way that Vegeta did not look away from her body, due to the reflection of the mirrors on the walls of the nightclub. She danced alone, moving slowly accompanied only by glass in her hands, with a sweet smile on her lips and her eyes almost closed.

The woman was showing no desire for company. But it would not last long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. I hope I'm not alone here. Please tell me what you are thinking about this story. Thank you for your presence here.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I am very happy to receive kudos and comments. Thank you!

Bulma continued to dance, eyes closed, having only the glass with the drink for company. The electronic music was not the best ever created, however, the woman and the beautiful pair of bare legs moved sensually as if nothing else or anyone else existed. The rhythm of the music increased and along with it the woman's heartbeat. She felt that she would not remain alone with the drink for long. Her free hand caressed her own thigh, sliding from bottom to top with gentle movements, from the knee to the middle of the thighs, brushing the thin fingers on the hem of her dress.

Black eyes visualize that scene from a distance, fantasizing intimate and wet dreams. Vegeta loosened his tie and then tightened it again. For the first time since he had seen such an exotic woman, he thought about how ridiculous he could be. He looked around watching his men. If someone noticed the boss's lack of control, they were being a good actor in showing nothing. Vegeta snapped his fingers, which brought Nappa closer.

"Who is that woman, Nappa?" Vegeta asked in a whisper.

" Which, highness?", The bald man bent to exchange confidences with the other.

"The blue-haired woman.", Vegeta coughed, uncomfortable in demonstrating what he always considered a weakness.

"I've never seen her before," he replied sincerely. "But I can investigate that, your highness."

"Do it. Look for some information about her. Go!"

Nappa left the VIP area more quickly than usual to carry out the order. He had never seen the prince so perturbed.

Down there, on the dance floor, the bluenette continued to dance. Her movements had become even more provocative. Now two girls were dancing around her, a brunette and a blonde, obviously, in an attempt to steal the attention directed at the exotic girl.

Vegeta can see that all the men were focused on the bluenette.

"Excuse. Hello! Would you like to dance with me? ”, A very tall and very muscular guy was bent over the delicate bluenette, the his lips were very close to her ear.

“No!”, Bulma danced, eyes closed, not bothering to look at the man when she refused him.

She only opened her eyes when she felt firm fingers tighten on her delicate wrist, which made the drink swing in her hand and spill a small amount. Before she acted, and perhaps compromised her disguise, a huge black-haired man intervened, dragging the inconvenient individual away from her and the other girls.

The background music had been interrupted.

"Thank you, Raditz.", a hoarse voice echoed across the dance floor. Vegeta stepped out of the shadows, calmly, his hands were in the pockets of his suit pants, and he walked towards one of the light points in the room. He had come down from the VIP area. This was unprecedented. Vegeta never mixed with the mob. Everyone looked at him and the girl, who he kept watching.

The audience admired them in silence. Some women were almost jealous. The general expectation was that he would be there to take her with him to the VIP area.

Vegeta advanced towards the bluenette and held out his hand, and before he was able to open his mouth and introduce himself, a female groan of surprise was heard by all.

Instead of reaching out the hand and greeting the mighty man, Bulma made a mistake, because she she pretended to think that Vegeta was a house staff. So she handed him the glass of drink and thanked him before leaving. She smiled discreetly at making this "mistake".

Realizing that no one else was watching him, Vegeta pressed his lips to the lipstick mark on the glass and drank the rest of the contents.

The blonde woman who was as shocked as the others, saw an opportunity there and ran to the exit of the club to reach the bluenette.

“Hello, my name is Lazuli.”, she said, no smiles, and gave a card to Bulma, “You are invited to my pool party. Come, it will be fun! ”

Bulma thanked her and quickly left.

Goals :

Observe: ✔

Show up: ✔

Be fox: ✔

Be irresistible: ✔

A touch of shyness: X

Outside the club:

“Hey, fox. I am a man who is not used to hearing ‘no’! ”


	4. Chapter 4

West City Times

The illustrious captain Ginyu was found unconscious in a dirty alley after leaving one of the capital's most famous nightclubs. The man had his arm broken, his nose dislocated and several bruises on his face, including a black eye.

When questioned by the incident, he claimed that he had been attacked by a gang that took his car away.

Witnesses claim to have seen only a delicate woman walking away from the crime scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter, which I will publish today, we will have the Vegebul scene. ;) I hope this story is distracting you in quarantine. Thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

Exposing a beautiful body to the sun can be as nutritious as enjoying your favorite food. Bulma was very comfortable lying on the chair in front of the pool, drinking cold lemonade while reading news about new technological inventions on her cell phone. Pretending to be a fox means not reading what you would like to read at a beach or pool party. She dropped her cell phone on the small table next to her and took a deep breath, turning her attention back to work.

“Focus, Bulma! When you finish this job you can go back to your life”, she thought and a sweet smile appeared on her lips.

The blonde woman who invited Bulma to the party was called Lazuli. She was receiving high society, politicians and obscure people to whom high society and politicians used to owe favors. There was Vegeta. Finding out the reason for his presence among those dirty people was part of the mission. She would not fail!

Bulma discreetly observed the sudden way in which her target deposited a glass of whisky on a glass table in the middle of a heated argument with another men. When you know that someone is violent and cruel, you will see cruel violence in that person's most basic gestures, like the simple act of depositing a glass on a surface in the most difficult days.

He was angry today, and he still showed no signs that he had seen her. Bulma was forced to change plans. She looked around: loud music, people drinking and having fun in the pool. She could go in there and remain one more in the crowd.

The bluenette removed the wide white linen shirt she wore, leaving only the small black bikini. She gets up from the lounger and walked away from the pool, determined to walk on the beach and admire the sea.

Vegeta moved away from the others, really exhausted from the discussion he had just had. He was determined to go into the pool, but the glimpse of sky-blue hair crossed his eyes. He swerved from the pool and walked slowly towards the blue speck, watching every detail of her: the way she walked was elegant. He noticed that she could be different from everything he had ever had.

Nappa had informed him that she was just a university student, with a focus on English literature, on vacation across the country. When, closer to the woman, he saw his peach-shaped ass, Vegeta wished to be an ordinary person for the first time in his entire life. He wanted to put both hands on that butt and squeeze it roughly.

He sighed heavily as he realized he was playing stupid wishing that ordinary girl. Perhaps. Only perhaps the fact that she ignored his noble lineage ignited the flame of desire. Vegeta was used to having all the women around him, offering herselves to him. Bulma had acted normally and with a hint of indifference. He wanted to know how far this could go. Would she be interested in his company believing he was just an ordinary man? He wanted to test this theory.

She was entering the salt water of the sea when the waves licked her legs, and in that instant he wished to be more than someone ordinary, he wished to be the sea. His thoughts were interrupted and he hurried to dive when he realized that the girl after an aggressive wave had not emerged.


	6. Chapter 6

It was a mess under the water, bodies collided all the time, but Vegeta managed to grab her around the waist and bring her to the surface.

"What were you doing?", that was the first verbal contact with the male designated to her.

"I was ... swimming," she pushed the bangs out of her eyes and looked at him closely. He was an attractive man, "Who are you, anyway?"

"It looked like you were drowning.", he laughed spontaneously at her in his arms and without realizing he held her closer to him when the next wave came, "My name is Vegeta ..."

He looked even more attractive when he was smiling, Bulma thought, but it didn’t relate to the fact her full bosoms were brushing the pectoral muscle of a potentially dangerous stranger.

“I am Briefs, Bulma Briefs. I swim well and I can prove it. ”, She knew he was provoking her with his words.

"I will give you the opportunity to redeem yourself as a swimmer.", he still spoke as if he was mocking her and that was totally out of the protocol trained by Bulma. "However, I believe you need to catch your breath first.", he smiled irritatingly again as if he were mocking her.

She held her tongue behind her teeth to not respond boldly, but at the same time she thought that maybe that was what he wanted. She didn't have time to answer.

"Listen ... have you read 'Wuthering Heights'?" he asked interrupting her thoughts. He was definitely not good at social interaction, but he wanted to keep her attention with anything.

Such a random question could only mean that he had researched about her. Therefore, she knew she had really caught his eyes. Before traveling she had published an article about that book. Had his research been complete? She tried to avoid being afraid.

"Yes. I am surprised that a man has read it and speaks openly about it. ”, she wanted to tease him. It was her turn to piss him off.

"Why? It's a good story! ”, He smiled wryly, watching her retaliate with words. This satisfied him in a way that he could not explain.

"Excellent story, but many people believe it is a romance novel and ..."

"It's not a romance!", he was very emphatic, rolling his eyes upwards.

"Exact! It's not a romance! ”, she said excitedly almost spilling her breasts on Vegeta's face.

"It's a story about ...", he said again, still disturbed by the woman's intelligence and by heavy breasts her. Excitement was beginning to overwhelm his senses.

"... revenge!", they spoke together. They both smiled, taking a few seconds to realize that they were too close to each other.

"Tell me. Why are we at sea talking about a book about revenge? "

He felt stupid for not thinking about a better subject.

"You remind me of Catherine," he said sincerely.

"That's not a compliment, you know?", she squirmed, preparing for the invasion of privacy that usually followed such questions.

He laughed again. “Even in disgrace there is something about the two of you that does not allow others to break them. Oh ... and you always seem to be complaining even when you get help you. ”

She noticed the compliment hidden in the offense.

Bulma would have to be very careful with that man, as he had an enigmatic charm that attracted women easily. She drew back when she felt the nipples brushing his hard chest once again. Bulma was horny by the sweet caresses. Her nipples were hard. Damn waves!

“Are we going to swim together to that little island?’ ’

"So far?", She said with false surprise.

“We will have privacy there,” he said after looking at the coast and realizing Nappa and Raditz were watching them from afar. Bulma also noticed the security guards.


	7. Chapter 7

Thirty minutes of swimming in the dark blue ocean provides enough time for a mental lesson. Bulma thought it prudent to recall his training while swimming towards the small island:

  1. You will infiltrate the lives of criminals.
  2. You will be in constant danger.
  3. Some of you will not survive, but those who survive will become heroines.
  4. You can save lives and change the course of history.
  5. We demand from you an impossible combination of characteristics: steel scruples and the desire to violate them.
  6. Unconditional love for your country and a willingness to associate with individuals who are actively working to destroy it.
  7. Instinct is wise.
  8. Everyone will perform this service only once, after which they will return to their lives.
  9. We cannot promise that your lives will be exactly the same when you return to them. ... _Yamcha ...?_



The last lesson reminded her of former boyfriend and how he moved on without her too quickly.

Enthusiasm and flexibility can manifest themselves even as you rise from the sea and climb yellow limestone rocks. Bulma took advantage of the moment to show off her perfect body, sporting heavy breasts, which any man wanted to tighten, a thin, delicate waist for an enveloping embrace and sinful hips.

"You swim very fast," Vegeta's words didn't sound like a compliment. He was coming out of the sea and was breathing hard, although he stepped on the sand with confidence which never left his arrogant face.

Laughing is sometimes better than answering, the old master's voice sounded in the woman's mind. She laughed with her hands on her hips, tilting her body and making her full breasts swing with tiny movements.

He tried to hide the agitation he felt when he saw her so spontaneous: her skin was damp and salty, and the wind kept swaying her beach hair. He thought she was a delightful girl, but he said nothing. He looked at her in silence, contemplating her body and looked away.

Bulma thought he could say to her, "You are a lovely girl." She was trained to understand this phrase as "I want to fuck you now". However, he did not utter a single word.

Even a powerful man can be a little embarrassed when he takes off his clothes and puts on his swimming trunks in front of a strange girl. She intended to use that crack in his armor and go deep. However, Vegeta was a box of surprises. He looked very comfortable exposing his muscular body carved with divine perfection. Perhaps Michelangelo's David would be uncomfortable around Vegeta. The grandeur and opulence of the statue would not be enough to compete with the human being in front of Bulma. Despite the medium height, the way in which he moved and raised his masculine chin when speaking made him worthy of respect. Wait, did Bulma think “respect”? She should be afraid or cautious, shouldn't she?

“The idea of swimming was yours.”, she tossed her damp hair behind her ears. “Do you always be so competitive? "

He tried not to smile when he realized that she hadn't noticed that the agitation he felt was due only to her presence.

"Yes. Always. ”, he lied.

Vegeta looked around and pointed in front of him. Bulma turned and looked where he was pointing with his finger. A small bungalow was viewed to Bulma's surprise.

"Did you already know?", she asked.

"Yes. Lazuli allows me to use it when I want ... ”, he was going to say that he used to use that place when he wanted to escape the constant presence of Raditz and Nappa, but he would rather avoid this topic,“ ... when I want to relax. And then? What do you think it?"

She was already advancing towards the bungalow.

“WOW !!! Do I see a whirlpool over there? ”, she shouted against the wind, shielding her blue eyes from the grains of sand that bounced off the soft, lightly kissed skin. The frowning man felt a need to protect her that he could not explain.

Vegeta had to run to catch up with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I would like to thank you for the kudos. I don't know if this story is pleasing to everyone, but I'm enjoying writing it. If you are here reading this you have my gratitude.
> 
> In the next chapter, we'll have tension between two people in a hot whirlpool.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hmm ... this is so good, don't you think?", she gasped softly, enjoying the strong water jet against the lower back.

"Okay.", he said with enough emphasis to conceal the telltale fire that burned in his face. Vegeta was tense, the woman was half-naked, wet and still moaned seductively enjoying the whirlpool.

He drank whisky in silence, from a glass shared with the woman. She at first refused the drink when Vegeta offered her a dose. And at that very moment he wondered when it was the moment when he blinked and she was drinking from his glass. The more he looked at the woman in front of him the more dirty thoughts filled his stoic mind.

"You don't seem very convinced of that", she decided to look at him, suspecting that something was not right. Until she decided to take a chance and move on. If he were a standard male, she would have had to follow the protocol taught by the master, and the designated male would have taken her to bed by now.

"I don't know", he watched her move and raised a dark eyebrow. "You will have to convince me.", he lifted his foot, which was immersed in the bathtub and showed it contorted in muscle cramps.

She laughed and held his foot in her hands and placed it against her belly as she massaged it firmly. Her belly was firm and warm. The delicate fingers pressed the right points of the foot, bringing a wave of pleasure through his body.

He tried to pull his foot back to him, as he was sorry and confused about what he felt after touching her in that intimate and sensual way. Fighting against his deepest feelings, Vegeta tried to get away from her body. This turned out to be worse, as his foot brushed her soft breast and almost took the bikini away. There were awkward seconds: a pink nipple appeared, but it was quickly hidden by the blue-haired woman.

"If you want me to be naked why didn't you ask for it first, Vegeta?", she whispered very boldly. He thought her boldness was the fault of the sun and alcohol.

"It was your fault. I ... ”, he looked away, avoiding those malicious blue eyes.

For a dangerous man he blushed in a way that took the woman out of breath. Bulma kissed him timidly and, as there was no answer, she stepped back a few centimeters.

_"Damn it! I blew it !!! ”,_ she thought...

His lips tasted like whisky and something else, which she wanted to discover with more kisses. Her face was on fire and he couldn't tell if it was because she felt rejection for his behavior. Or sun effect. Or drink effect.

Suddenly, Vegeta took her in his arms and held her chin as his mouth came down on Bulma's. The kiss was hard, unyielding and incredibly hot. Bulma felt as if the sun had scorched her. The kiss ended before she could even remember that it was a mission and, for a moment, she was speechless. She looked at him for a long moment and wondered if that kiss had affected him as much as she had.

Vegeta was amused by the confusion he saw in Bulma's eyes.

"Do it now!", he growled.

She did not understand his request, still stunned.

"Stay naked, woman!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. I am very grateful and happy for the kudos and the bookmarks. Let me know what you are thinking about this job. Thanks for reading.


	9. Chapter 9

_Lesson 69 from Master Roshi_

_“Being alone with a violent and cruel man, surrounded by water, can make the beach seem very distant. Do not panic! Throwing your head back and closing your eyes allows you to look ready for sex while hiding your disgust. Remember: you are not being paid for this job, but you need to do it. Voluntary service is the highest form of patriotism. Remember that you are not being paid when he moves towards you._

_Remember that you are not being paid when he takes you into the bungalow and places you on his lap._

_The Dissociation Technique is like a parachute: you need to pull the rope at the right time. If you pull too fast, you can hinder your ability to act at a crucial moment. If it takes too long, you will dive too deep into the action of getting free. You will be tempted to pull the rope when he involves you with arms whose muscular strength vaguely resembles that of an ex-lover. You will be tempted when you feel him moving next to your body beneath you. You will be tempted when his scent envelops you: metallic like a warm hand holding pennies._

_The order 'Relax' suggests that your discomfort is palpable. 'Nobody can see us' suggests that your discomfort was interpreted as fear of exposing yourself in public. 'Relax, relax', delivered in rhythmic and hoarse tones suggests that your discomfort is not being badly received._

_Start the Dissociation Technique only when a physical violation is imminent. Close your eyes and start counting down from number ten. With each number, imagine you are leaving your body and moving slowly away from it. At eight, you should be hovering just above your skin._

_At five, you should be floating about two feet from your body, feeling only a vague anxiety about what is going to happen to it. At three, you must be feeling entirely disconnected from your physical self. In two, your body must be able to act and react without your participation. At one, your mind must be so free that you are unaware of what happens down there._

_White clouds spinning and twining._

_A blue sky as deep as the sea._

_The sound of waves crashing on rocks had been around for millennia before the creatures that could hear it._

_The whispers of his security guards who are able to hear you even in that intimate moment are confused with the violence that Earth has long forgotten._

_Your mind will join your body when it is safe. ”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe that Bulma will disobey this lesson.


	10. Chapter 10

There was not enough teaching to prepare her for what was about to happen. She was unable to reflect properly because meeting his black eyes was causing chills in the woman's lower abdomen. Black eyes that she must fear. She knew it. Living or dying would depend on that.

Bulma stuck her finger in one of the knots of the thin straps that kept the top of the bikini attached to her body and untied them, the fabric slid off her shoulder gently, sliding down her breasts, exposing her generous breasts. Slowly, he tilted his head and placed one of the nipples in his mouth. Shivering with desire, Bulma rubbed her nails on his biceps and watched him as he ran the tip of his soft tongue over her skin. Biting the bottom lip, she moaned again.

The moan of pleasure was so lustful that Vegeta stopped the caress to look at the woman. Their eyes conveyed desire. Much desire. The water in the whirlpool seemed to be a few degrees high.

Live or die. Her life depended on good performance.

His hand cupped the woman's chin and she felt compelled to open her lips for him. As soon as she gave in to the silent demand, Vegeta's tongue entered her mouth in a deep, fast, total pitch. Bulma was startled and tried to back off, but he didn't let her. His mouth slid over hers, drowning out the groan of protest. There was no kindness. Vegeta's mouth was hot, hungry, the tongue, direct and wild, as he tasted Bulma's taste and forced her to taste his own.

Bulma tried to fight what she was feeling. After all, she should use the technique taught by the old master, however, she was not able to stay away from those sensations. Bulma's last coherent thought was that the man in front of her, in effect, knew how to kiss.

In a moment of lucidity, Bulma remembered that she could not be at his mercy, and then, her tongue became as wild as man's, and equally undisciplined. Which made them whisper incoherent words into each other's mouths.

Should she apply the technique of dissociation?

She tried to fight when Vegeta held her thighs. He reached out and squeezed her between his sturdy legs. Bulma felt his hard erection and wanted to rub her body against it, and consequently he held her closer to him, lighting the fire of passion in her. The man's tongue came and went over and over, until the whole female body felt too much craving.

Could she apply the technique of dissociation?

Kami, how sweet the woman was! As he held her like this, Vegeta trembled with desire. The sensual moans that echoed at the back of her throat made him crazy. Bulma did not resist until he separated his hands from her shoulders and slowly lowered the bottom of the bikini, down to the thighs. Then, in a momentary confusion in which Bulma was trying to convince herself that all those sensations were just physiological responses from the needy body, she broke the kiss thinking about moving away from him, but the body did not respond to the mind's order at the proper speed, and when she found herself seeing the two pieces of her bathing suit lying on the wet floor. The water in the bathtub continued to overflow thanks to their movements.

She was still stunned by the wave of pleasure running through her body, but she woke up when her breasts were crushed under Vegeta's chest, and her nipples hardened from the erotic contact with the warm, sensitive skin against hers.

"Relax," he whispered hoarsely, "no one can see us."

Vegeta ignored the woman's weak protest and slid his mouth over her delicate neck and caressed her ear with his tongue. Bulma tilted his head to offer himself better and gasped when the man caught his lobe between his teeth. His breath was hot, sweet and very exciting. He murmured seductive and obscene promises of pleasure that made her shiver with an unknown desire so far.

He turned her around until she turned her back to him, kissed her neck, shoulders, again her mouth. He only moved away when saw that she was trembling with desire. Bulma saw that she was already completely naked and turned to look at him. He lifted the powerful silhouette, standing to get out of the bath. For a few seconds, naked and vulnerable, Bulma thought he was displeased. However, when she saw his hand extended to help her out and step on the floor. And without waiting, she felt his strong arm lift her. So they entered the bungalow.

She heard the rustle of clothes and knew he was undressing. In that moment of separation, she felt desperate anxiety.

Would this be the moment? The application of the dissociation technique should be started ...

She thought about running away, but when she felt his warm hand wrap around her waist, Bulma felt her whole body tremble. She stayed there. Most importantly, she wanted to stay. She also wanted to be pushed over the sheets, still damp, being heated only by the hot body of David sculpted in flesh and muscle.

Bulma gasped loudly, excited, when he grabbed her wrists and lifted her arms over her head in one movement, only to cover her completely with his heavy body. The contact with the warm, caramel skin against hers made her breathe hard.

Vegeta let out a low moan and took the sweet female mouth again in a decidedly carnal kiss: he wanted to choke her. When he realized that she was arching at him, he released her hands and, at the same time, put his tongue in the woman's mouth, letting out a groan of satisfaction when her fingers dug into his back. As he stroked her, his muscular chest rubbed against her soft, full boobs.

Feeling the harshness of virility against her own stomach, made Bulma feeling a sudden and hot pain. She was feeling the strong need to be filled with something hard and warm.

Did she still want to apply the dissociation technique?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. I believe I have disregarded the rules of composing a drabble for exceeding the number of characters. Don't kill me, please. Even today I will add the continuation of this scene. 
> 
> If you are reading my work: thank you!


	11. Chapter 11

_Did she still want to apply the dissociation technique?_

That last thought was swept away by a tsunami of emotions when she felt her breasts being squeezed by Vegeta's mouth and tongue, which sucked them hungry. He gently tugged at the nipples with his teeth and loosened them all at once and then calmed the reddened skin with his fingers, brushing them against the raised nipples.

Bulma was sincere enough to admit that she liked the chaos these caresses woke in her body. The woman was so confused that she thought would go crazy if he continued to touch her as if she were the only woman on earth. She has never felt so desired by a man before. The sensation was so intense that she closed her eyes and let that wonderful impression flood her. Panting, she arched against him and impatiently moved her hips on his throbbing and erect member.

He took a deep breath to calm his anxiety and propped himself up on elbows so he could look at her face. She immediately noticed a subtle change in his face, under the fire of passion, he smiled. She reached out and stroked his square chin, almost begging to be filled by the pulsating hard cock was resting on her thigh.

Vegeta must have read her mind, because he suddenly pulled her legs apart using his muscled thigh. It was a rude, demanding movement. Still looking at her, Vegeta's right hand slid down between their bodies. The fingers reached the apex of the thighs and everything that came after that was like delicious rain on a warm and muggy day.

His fingers caressed the soft folds, and when he felt the humidity, he almost lost control.

"You're hot for me," he murmured, pleased with himself for having that effect on a woman. A woman who didn't know him. A woman who was not interested in his title.

He slowly penetrated it with his finger and moved inside.

"It's too tight.", He smiled again and Bulma found him devilishly attractive.

She had no qualms about lifting her hips to find his hand when Vegeta started to withdraw his fingers inside the hot vagina which dripped cum of her pleasure.

Bulma decided to provoke him and tightened his stiffness, massaging slowly.The man snarled like a possessed beast, moaning with pleasure like he never moaned before. He used to be a man of few words during sex, sex with prostitutes or girls who wouldn't even remember their name.

This woman was different. A simple touch of her fingers makes the poor prince sigh and shiver.

Delicate fingers and soft skin caressed the royal penis from base to top, in a steady and powerful rhythm. He withdrew her hand when he could no longer endure the sweet torture, and then penetrated her with his fingers again to release her from her fears.

Vegeta has never been so horny before in being able to give pleasure to another person, he watched her body convulse only with the touch of his aggressive fingers that hit the wet meat, meat he wanted to taste.

His mouth searched for the object of desire. Bulma didn't even notice the moment he bowed and sank his tongue into her delicate intimacy. Bulma's taste intoxicated him. Vegeta excited the sensitive meat pod with his tongue and pressed harder, penetrating the silky opening. Suddenly, she became as wild and out of control as he was. Never has a man acted like this before in bed during sex. He knew where to touch, how much pressure to exert, how to make her melt with agitated fingers and a ferocious tongue.

She never felt so close to someone ...

Vegeta became more demanding, removed his fingers and then turned her around. Contemplating her peach-shaped ass, he touched her gently, squeezing it, killing the desire he felt when he first saw her. Distracted by his moment of pleasure, Vegeta noticed that the woman, on all fours, was panting and with her eyes clouded with pleasure.

"Please ...", she whispered sweetly as if asking for something very precious and dangerous.

_A female voice groaned as the late-afternoon wind played with the leaves of the palms that brushed the roof of the bungalow. The lazy sun reduced its luminosity, ashamed and curious about the whispers it heard. From time to time it would emit longer rays towards the window positioned towards the bed to see if what I was seeing was real. I had seen many couples love each other before and in this long millennial experience, I knew that I was witnessing a meeting of lost souls who were reunited after a long journey of pure and painful absence._

She never liked being fucked in that position so much. She didn't even know she liked being fucked in that position. Vegeta's hard pelvis slammed against her ass, and the more he pushed his cock into her wet pussy, the more she moaned. The bodies in the agitated friction of pleasure were damp with hot sweat, he licked the delicate neck and decided that even the sweat droplets from that region on the woman were sweet and unique. No. He decided that he needed to prove more and more of her.

The splendid explosion of sensations was the doom of Vegeta who hugged the woman's slim waist and demanded more pleasure from his hip movements. Her heavy breasts swayed, in his hands, at the pace imposed by demanding man.

The thigh muscles tensed in anticipation and he received the blissful ecstasy that consumed him.

As soon as he felt the first shudders of relief, he turned her over on the bed once again.

Bulma realized that the fact he turned and turned at his pleasure, excited her more than he did.

He parted her thighs well and began to penetrate her in an energetic attack. Vegeta put his fingers on the right spot and brought up a slow, hot, wet orgasm for the woman struggling with lust. When he felt the member being milked and squeezed, he looked at her and was startled by what he felt in his heart when he saw her so vulnerable beneath him in a post-orgasm mess. The passion gave Bulma's eyes an even more heavenly shade of blue, while her lips were pink from the hungry kisses shared.

No longer resisting the woman's charms, he came. With his face flushed with shyness to moan hoarsely like the virgin, that he was not, he moaned more and more.

Embarrassed to be exposed, he buried his face between her breasts and collapsed on her body.

She laughed, relaxed.

"Don't sleep on me," her voice sounded sleepy and lazy.

He kissed the rosy nipples one last time before lying down beside her, still breathing uncontrollably.

Bulma sat down, despite wanting to rest her head on his chest and sleep, and looked around for some piece of clothing.

“What do you think you're doing?”, His voice sounded hoarse than usual. The black eyes were closed as he spoke.

"The casual fuck etiquette says that when two people have sex on the same day they met, one of them must collect his own clothes and get out as soon as possible.", she laughed, uncomfortable.

There were other reasons included in this silly argument. Professional reasons frustrated by an incredible orgasm were at the top of those reasons.

"Is that what you're trying to do?" He opened his sleepy eyes and looked at her.

She was about to get out of bed, but was stopped by strong arms that grabbed her and pulled her into the middle of the bed.

"Your bikini is out there," he smiled as he straddled her body, pinning her delicate wrists above her head.

Bulma was surprised that her own body was betraying her, when she opened her legs to receive him in comfort.

"Instead of you failing miserably to try to follow this stupid rule, why don't we try to make our own rules?"

" Rules exist to be followed.", She repeated the old master's teaching as she moved around trying to break free. She knew an effective way to get out from under anyone, but this was not the right time to display the potential for struggle.

"Good. You're wrong. We don't know each other today, so try to stay exactly where you are.” While he kissed her neck, Bulma could feel him smiling in contact with her skin. Was he smelling her now?

Before she could pretend not to remember the nightclub scene, the bungalow door was kicked and two huge men entered. Vegeta moved and tried to block the men's view of the woman's naked body.

"What the fuck is this?" Bulma screamed, frightened, wide eyes.

The woman was good at pretending to be surprised, because she had heard Nappa's heavy footsteps walking towards them since after sex.

“His royal highness, we need to leave. Fast!", the bald man, the oldest, tried to maintain decency by not looking at the naked couple.

"Hell! What are you doing here? ”Vegeta shouted angrily, his face was red.

"They carried out an attack on Miss Lazuli's property, we need to get him out of the place immediately," Raditz spoke to the prince, but his eyes were on the naked girl.

"Prepare the helicopter ready!", Vegeta growled the order aggressively, causing the two to leave the room, but they were still standing in front of the door.

"Royal highness?"

Bulma was really good at faking surprise and outrage.

"Is the woman going with us, highness?", Raditz shouted from outside the room.

"Yes, the woman is going with us.", Vegeta gazed into her blue eyes as if silently saying that she would have no choice.

"What?", Bulma did not have to pretend surprise and indignation this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I believe I am breaking the rules regarding the number of characters allowed in a drable. Just like Vegeta I believe that I can create my own rules. Please do not kill me.
> 
> I would like to know some opinion of who is reading this work. Please comment on your impression.  
> Thanks for reading.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite the short time, Bulma and Vegeta's relationship seems to have something special, don't you think? I intend to write a one shot about the Saiyan legend mentioned by Raditz in this chapter. 
> 
> I also sincerely want to thank whoever may be reading this work. Thank you. 
> 
> I would like to know your opinion on this chapter.

Her wet hair spread across the neckline and shoulders, moistening the white fabric of the men's shirt, wide and loose that hid the sensual hourglass shape. She was not in a good mood, after all, she was against her will in a helicopter with three dangerous men. Vegeta was beside her. The noise of the propellers would prevent any initiative of dialogue between the two, which at the moment brought a kind of comfort to both him and her. He would not have to explain the reasons why he was being chased, while she would not have to pretend to be frightened by the situation or surprised by his royal title.

According to what Bulma was able to hear on the security guards' radio, the invaders had managed to interrupt the party, had caused property damage and injured some guests. The reason was not mentioned by the communication radio, but everyone seemed to act as if they already knew it. Nappa and Raditz decided it was safe to go to Lazuli's house to pick up the prince's personal objects before going to the mansion. Bulma showed dissatisfaction when she heard she would have no choice and should accompany the men. She grunted, complained and shouted she would not be dragged by a man she had just met to some unknown place.

Bulma was a woman faithful to her own convictions and kept her expression of dissatisfaction as she was placed half-naked on Vegeta's shoulder and was carried against her will to the helicopter. It was no use arguing that their conduct constituted the crime of kidnapping, as the three men ignored it completely.

She had an irritated expression even when she left the vehicle.

“Come on. Let's go in, ”these words were spoken abruptly by Vegeta when he withdrew the extended hand she refused to use as a support to get out of the helicopter. The harshness of his words suggested how tired and angry he was. Bulma realized he didn't want to talk about himself, his royal title or his nation as much as she once intended to talk about herself to someone on a mission. Trying to escape the temptation to analyze his mood and wishes, she focused on the purifying effect of seawater that hit rocks a few yards ago.

As they walked away from the helipad and walked to the house, the blue-haired woman managed to identify in the eyes of all the beach foxes that they seemed to know what had happened between her and Vegeta on the small island. The curious way in which she was looked at by other women made Bulma sure he was a man who tried to stay away from relationships with these types of women, or at least he tried it.

In the end, Vegeta functioned in a way without presenting any point of convergence with the teachings offered by Master Roshi. However, all the lessons learned regarding foxes were being useful. The dividing line between being kind to these women, but not solicitous, could be confusing and cause problems. Bulma would have to be very careful with them.

“We keep food for all of you” the hostess of the party approached with this innocent allusion the absence of the two guests. She had her arms crossed and stared at Bulma, but she didn't show any facial reaction that she could demonstrate about what she was thinking.

It was strange to observe the almost normal atmosphere after the attack on the mansion. Vegeta was the only one tense, but he politely thanked Lazuli about the food. Bulma would have preferred to take a shower before eating, but since the announcement that the party had been interrupted due to an unexpected attack, Vegeta was behaving in an anxious way and unable to listen and maintain a rational dialogue. He looked like a man tormented by the demons of his own past.

As the men headed for the kitchen, Bulma took the opportunity to pick up the personal belongings she had left near the pool. The atmosphere that used to belong to a lively party was now shattered: there was blood on a beige sofa, almost all the tables and chairs were lying on the floor, some furniture was broken. Bulma looked around the room looking for a clue, something that could have been taken, but nothing important came to the woman's sagacious mind.

The sensation of being caught playing a mischievous joke overcame her when she felt a claw grab her shoulder with strong pressure.

"You are lost?" Raditz had the wily look of a feline.

She raised her hands and showed him the cell phone she found hidden among overturned tables and the long white blouse she was wearing before removing it and deciding to go into the sea water and bump into Vegeta. Raditz looked at the objects in her hand as if appraising them and finally shook his head slightly as if he understood that these items belonged to her.

"OK. Vegeta is looking for you. Come on! ” He said those words as if he were really bored.

"So, do you have any special permission to call him by name instead of 'royal highness'?" The question was full of sarcasm, however, it was uttered so seriously that Raditz was confused.

"We grew up together, so ... ah ... Shut up and walk!"

She was forced to make her way back to the kitchen while being led by the tall man with long, unruly hair.

“Hey. Calm down, big guy! You are leading a real lady, okay? ” Bulma tried to get rid of Raditz's firm grip on her shoulder, but she was unsuccessful. He was like a rocky mountain wearing a suit and tie.

Vegeta still looked concerned when they approached. The prince's black eyes rested on Raditz's hand, which was still on the woman's delicate shoulder, holding her uncomfortably. The royal bodyguard released her immediately as if he felt an electric wave run through the hand which touched Bulma's body. Raditz was sure he would hear a lecture from the prince later, so he just left the two alone and decided to look for Nappa so that the exit from Lazuli's house would be as safe and quick as possible.

The paranoid way in which Vegeta was acting could be explained if today's attack had some connection with which he suffered in his childhood causing the fall of the royal dynasty in Vegetasei, a very superstitious country that had not yet recovered from the fall of a long and strong dynasty. Some information about this historical event was in the report that the spy read before starting the mission. Bulma looked at her target for a few seconds, and however brief those seconds were, she could feel the enormous weight the man carried on his shoulders. Many responsibilities. Much pain. Many losses. She saw the anguish he was trying to hide from everyone. Childhood fears and the terror of being chased by murderers who have deprived his family were still there. However, Vegetasei was an independent country that no longer seemed to care about the sole heir to the throne. She just didn't understand why he was acting so 'protective' of her, preventing her from leaving. Was he suspicious of her? It would be the most plausible answer, after all she was the only stranger around him. So he didn't allow her to go to the hotel where she was staying?

Removing the dread that arose in Bulma's thoughts, Vegeta pointed with his eyes at the nearby chair, signaling that he wanted her beside him. Maybe he just wanted her company and nothing more.

"Hungry?" He asked without showing suspicion.

Cold fish is bad, even when served in a delicious gourmet lemon sauce. He devoured the cold food without complaint and still looked hungry as he repeated the meal for the third time. Bulma just kept silent company for him while she played with destroying the fish with her fork.

"What happened to you?" He asked without looking directly at her as he chewed calmly.

She looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "Three things: 'Your Royal Highness'; blood on the couch; and my kidnapping. "

"This is not a kidnapping." He shifted uncomfortably in the chair and looked up to face her. "I just can't leave you alone while everyone at the party saw us go out together and ... well ... you know what we did next."

"Good. We deleted one item from the list, we still have two more. ” Bulma tried to get the cellphone to work while he tried to explain himself. He was enraged to think she was not paying attention to his words and took the object from her hands. When he looked at the phone he saw a huge crack in the screen.

"Never do it again, bad man." She took the object from his hands, obviously bothered by his disrespect for her privacy. “I am trying to send a message to my sister. During my vacation, I am always sending news of how I am. Tights must be concerned. In fact, I need to go back to the hotel and call my family. ” A good way to stay safe inside a lie was to be honest about some aspects of her life. Tights hadn't heard from her in a few days and she should be really worried.

He put his hand in the pocket, after putting more food in his mouth, and removed the cell phone, handing it to her. Bulma managed to feign indifference thanks to the strong spirit that dwelt inside her elegant body, but any spy had never so willingly received an instrument capable of imparting so much information with the touch of a finger.

She tried not to shiver with excitement when she held the mobile device tightly between her fingers, a small smile appeared on her lips when in fact she was holding a delicious, shrill laugh.

She pulled back a little to make the call and Vegeta found this kind of behavior to be very normal. In the garden, Bulma looked around and entered a numeric code, which would not be in the register and would give her unrestricted access to all data and information. Then she called Tights, who was really concerned about her little sister.

“I'm sorry, Tights. I met a nice guy and ... well ... you know ... ”She heard her older sister complain for long minutes.

Bulma spun around, aiming to return to Vegeta, however, she almost bumped into Lazuli who seemed to have been watching the bluenette for a considerable time.

The spy believed the blond woman had only overheard the conversation with Tights.

"Hello! Sending news to your family, right? ”

When talking to a fox, it is essential that you are not considered more or less than her. "Yes. They were worried about me. ” Bulma tried to smile.

"Married?" Lazuli didn't bother to sound rude with these words.

"No!" Bulma looked at her with wide eyes.

Lazuli smiled dismissively. "Many of the girls who tend to circulate around Vegeta don't tend to be good girls."

"Maybe he prefers them that way, doesn't he?" Bulma shrugged nonchalantly, after all, she didn't care what Vegeta liked or didn't like.

"No. I believe he prefers your type. ” The blonde woman's eyes roamed Bulma's body as if analyzing her inch by inch.

"What do you mean?" Bulma's tone of voice changed dramatically, from docile to unsteadily irritated.

"The kind of girl who seems to be hiding a secret or two."

"Which girl doesn't hide a secret or three, right?" Bulma blinked and tried to go her way, but was prevented from taking another step forward. Lazuli was standing there as a barrier.

"He's my childhood friend." The phrase was spoken as a threat.

"I understand it." Bulma tried to move forward ignoring the other woman's protective speech, but Lazuli stopped her again. Sparks of imminent violence could be seen during the exchange of glances between the two women.

Vegeta appeared before any other words were said by the women who looked at each other in a very dangerous way. He raised one of his thick black eyebrows and moved closer when he realized they were not moving.

"Has something happened, ladies?" His voice concealed indifference, and even in surfer shorts and suntan that man had a respectable presence.

Lazuli looked him in the eye for a few seconds and turned away from the couple.

Bulma returned the cell phone to Vegeta without looking him in the eye.

"I wouldn't have had sex with you if I knew you had a girlfriend." She gave a false sigh of disillusionment, but there was something real about the look of disappointment she gave the man. "Today is one of those days which people and problems arise in front of you and you can not move on." She smiled without favour.

"Where are you going?" The obvious question was really proof that he was not a man used to dealing with foxes and the confusion they caused. Even though he was extremely serious and frowning, an atmosphere of inadequacy surrounded him as if he were establishing this kind of relationship for the first time.

“For the Hotel where I am staying. I'm tired and I think I deserve a delicious bubble bath and sleeping on comfortable white sheets. ”

"Stubborn woman, I already warned you that it can be dangerous and ..."

"Dangerous?" She interrupts him, resting the hands on her hips, with a defiant look. “You just say it, but you don't explain anything. Two huge bodyguards appear and call you "Your royal highness". And then you act like an idiot ignoring me, however, it becomes justified when I think about the girlfriend factor. ”

"Lazuli is not my girlfriend."

"Are you sure? I think she believes that she is his girlfriend. Excuse me, _your royal highness_. ” The mention of the royal title was pronounced with scorn. She knew she was mentioning a sensitive subject and how much it would hurt him. And yet she did it.

"Stop it." Despite all the calculated phlegm that Vegeta always used in the smallest details of his gestures and speeches, Bulma can observe a little bit of hurt he was trying to hide at that moment, putting a lot of effort into doing that. She had actually managed to pierce the powerful shield he used to rise up against everyone.

"Is this situation dangerous or are you dangerous, Vegeta?"

“I am a prince without a kingdom. You must know how the political situation faced by Vegetasei is. Civil war. Hunger. Death." He touched her wrist and brought her close to him, staring at her with coal-black eyes. “I am not a dangerous man. Not for YOU."

The way he spoke made Bulma feel an intense vibration of pleasure travel slowly through all her members, concentrating on the pubic area. The intense pulsation in the pussy reminded her of the delicious sensations enjoyed with this dangerous man between her legs just a few hours ago. She wanted more and without realizing it, her fingers were on the man's caramel skin, caressing him.

“I didn't mean to offend you. Excuse me. Maybe I wanted it. A little. Only." She whispered and brought her face close to his, not knowing whether to kiss him or not. “Maybe I wanted to provoke you a little. I'm sorry. I follow the newspapers and know that the situation in your country is complicated. ”

Vegeta ran his hands around her waist, pressed her soft body against his, and kissed her with a desperate man's hunger. The tongues fought for domination, while the hands kept slipping over the bodies that were once again burning with need for the possibilities of pleasure that could be tested, satiating both. He had the citrus flavor of lemon on his lips, and Bulma never found it as sweet as it does now. The kiss was interrupted by Nappa's strong cough, who had no reservations in disturbing them.

Bulma tried to get away from the hot body that she was comfortably hugging, and this time, Vegeta didn't stop her from getting away from him. His face was red, and it made her think of how cute he was about being shy. Wait. Did she think the dangerous man was cute?

“Raditz and I are ready, Prince Vegeta. We await your orders. ”

"Let's go to the mansion, Nappa."

*** * ***

He walked abruptly toward the mansion, being followed by the two men he trusted with absolute certainty. Bulma had to contain the natural urge to hold his hand while walking a few steps behind the strong and determined man who entered his safe haven. He actually looked less tense, which made her almost smile with sympathy and create a feeling of restrained company. Vegeta replied with a small, distracted smile, as if he was forgetting to be the worried man from a few hours ago.

Bulma tried to concentrate instead of trying to guess how Vegeta was reacting to the new intimacy that existed between the two. She had learned that for some men, intimacy generated a more insensitive, indifferent posture. In others, intimacy could arouse dangerous curiosity about the new partner.

Now his concerns became her concerns. That phrase ran through Bulma's mind, leaving her confused and full of uncertainty. Where did these thoughts come from? What was happening to her? She was a spy and was supposed to carry out the mission. Nothing could stop her from fulfilling the object ordered by her superiors and Master Roshi. Anyway, while her brain worked to remind her of her real obligations, the woman's heart was beating fast in the stoic presence of the man she was beginning to admire, even though she couldn't admit it to herself.

Upon entering the house, she avoided looking for hidden cameras, as searching for them could give away her true identity. A powerful man's room will be more luxurious than the one you saw when you first had sex with him. Bulma was sure about that when she entered Vegeta's room.

He walked exhaustedly to the huge king-size bed and lay down on the soft pillows. Bulma watched every movement performed by the tanned man and admired the natural way his muscles contracted and relaxed with each movement. She didn't know how to find out if he was looking for physical contact or not.

For the second time that same day, Vegeta held out his hand to her, who this time did not refuse the invitation. She held his hand with trembling fingers, rested her knee between his legs, which were spread apart, and slid gently over the hot body she found she liked to watch and touch. The hand went over the muscles of his chest and abdomen in a comforting massage, he closed his eyes to appreciate her affection.

She continued to stimulate his body with her fingers which moved further and further south with each touch, but she simulated the urge to take a nap, closing her blue eyes. She had learned that pretending to be asleep could make him feel more at ease, making him feel like he was alone. However, everything she had learned about a Designated Male was wrong, as he brushed his nose lightly over hers and slowly licked female lips. He didn't want to be alone, he wanted her.

They wrapped themselves under expensive sheets, and it was the most comforting moment they could both share in their entire lives.

"Where did you learn to swim like that?" , he said languidly, lying on his back, two fingers in the blue hair, gently stroking her scalp. There was a tone of sincere curiosity.

"I grew up close to the sea." telling the truth without being too precise, Bulma hoped not to fall into contradiction. "My dad used to take me and my older sister to swim almost every weekend." That was an answer that was both true and vague.

"Where?" his tone of voice did not convey dissatisfaction with the vagueness of the words used by the woman while maintaining the lazy caresses which she was delighted to receive.

"South City." feeling the need to give a false appearance of precision and at the same time try to escape from providing more details about personal information she spoke to the city from which she came without reservation. This could become a dangerous game, but Bulma was willing to play it anyway.

“Next to Karin's Tower? They say it's close to the sea ... ”Vegeta's lack of familiarity with the country's geography only reinforced the fact that he was a foreigner and was recently in the region. His strong accent was becoming more and more pleasant to Bulma's ears.

In the lessons with the Master, she had learned that she should never contradict a Designated Male, but she seemed to be made up of some substance different from the other women, from the other spies and it was this differentiating substance that was exercising a strong power of attraction in the prince of the Saiyans . This woman was called Bulma Briefs, and apparently following rules did not seem to be her best skill as a spy. She was unable to follow the rules again. Preferring to be spontaneous, she denied that the city was close to the Tower and laughed sweetly at his mistake. He didn't care about her laughter, on the contrary, he seemed satisfied with the way she used words to talk to him, teasing him or acting freely as if he were someone ordinary, without royals titles.

"Where did you grow up?" He repeated the question in an attempt to reach something deeper within the female heart.

"I already said, in the South City."

She had learned that when a target asked this kind of question insistently it was a fact classified as "mirroring". She should take the opportunity to mirror the Designated Male's attitudes, interests, desires and tastes, offering pleasant responses to his ears and seeking to create a bond in the relationship. The goal was to become part of his atmosphere, becoming a source of comfort and relief. Only then would a Designated Male lower his defenses when she was around him. Only then would he leave his assets exposed and unprotected. Only then could Bulma begin to collect information systematically.

Thoughts about the mission were quickly removed from her mind when she felt his head invade the blouse she wore and his greedy mouth grab one of her pale breasts. The proximity of his body made her heart flutter and suddenly she found it difficult to breathe. The proximity of his body made her heart flutter. At the same time, he moved his fingers against her breasts, playing with her tight, aching nipples until she found it difficult to breathe.

Bulma closed her eyes and enjoyed the movements that Vegeta made with his hot mouth and his bold tongue sucking on one of her pink nipples. She shuddered in his strong arms when her breath hitched in response to the rough touch of his fingers pulling and brushing over the neglected nipple.

Unfortunately, it is always more likely to hear cell phone vibration when your eyes are closed. Vegeta's cell phone shook, interrupting the moment. He took the vibrating object out of the back pocket of his shorts and checked whether the call was important or not. Bulma longed to pull him down and pin him between her thighs, stealing hot kisses that might confuse the man's sanity, but she saw the strange expression with which he was looking at the phone. A kind of war was going on in his mind: logic versus pleasure.

"Excuse me. I need to take this call. I'll be right back." Logic won. Bulma was left alone on the huge bed, feeling only the saliva still hot on her hard nipples. A sort of desperate itch appeared in her private parts, making her squeeze her thighs in an unsuccessful attempt to put out the fire started by the foreign Saiyan. She could feel the moisture building up in her panties.

The noise of the sliding porch door indicated the need for him to answer the call in privacy. She would not have to strain to hear anything now, as the hidden recording systems had been enabled. She sighed loudly and ran her fingers over her face, searching for focus and concentration.

The skin on her face burned from excessive sun exposure during the day. Vegeta was taking too long to return, so she decided to go into his bathroom and take a shower. This could bring her back to reason, after all, a cold shower had powers appropriate to this situation.

Although the bathroom door was ajar, and the shower noise became audible as soon as he returned to the bedroom, it was the fragrance of the soap that attracted him.

It didn't even smell like the same soap he used every day, it seemed to have another scent when combined with the sweet natural fragrance of the woman's body whom he wanted to call 'my woman'.

The mirror over the sink was fogged up, but not enough to prevent him from seeing the reflection of her wet, naked body. He gasped and blew out of his lungs, air he didn't even know he was holding. She was perfect in the face of his demanding look. The pale skin and the brilliant droplets of water were an invitation that he was eager to accept, the straight blue hair accentuating the woman's fragility and at the same time giving her an air of mystical creature.

A lake fairy? He had few memories of his mother, however, all the stories she told him before going to sleep were etched in his mind with indelible affection. And it was like this, seeing her naked, wet and vulnerable that he realized that Bulma looked like the enchanted fairies from the legends about adventures and knights of Vegetasei that Vegeta's mother narrated every night.

He laughed at himself and at his own childishness in thinking of such a comparison. One side of his lips lifted, in a kind of malicious smile, because the impure thoughts that inhabited his mind were not at all childish.

The door made no noise when pushed, he entered in silence still waiting to be noticed by the woman as he removed his clothes and dropped them on the cold floor. She made no move, just remained motionless in the cold water, enjoying the energizing power of the low temperature.

“Do you want me to stay and keep you company?” He opened the stall door and invaded her space without waiting for an answer.

"I have a name, you know ..." She didn't refuse him.

"I like the word 'woman'." A smug, arrogant smile broke out on the cinnamon-skinned man's lips.

"I like MY name." Her lips trembled from the cold she felt, but that didn't stop her from becoming so fierce with her words.

These sweet silly teasing excited him, and as he invaded her space, he felt his cock throb two or three times. She remained with her back to him, insensitive to the needs of the hungry man, but allowing him to enjoy the image of her naked buttocks and the water that continued to trickle down the body he wanted to touch.

His hand rested on her waist, caressing her with rough movements as he slowly descended to her ripe peach-shaped butt. Squeezing the tender flesh without gentleness, Vegeta slapped and then several caresses to soften the redness that was born in the delicate and pale skin.

She moaned softly, but her voice was full of excitement. He tired of just looking at her back, grabbed her chin and brought her pretty face close to his. She had her eyes slightly closed and was biting her lower lip as if she were trying to resist the provocations she was receiving.

Pulling her against his body, Vegeta pressed her against the cold wall of the stall and devastated her delicate neck with intense sucks.

" Beware! You are making marks on my skin. ”

"Maybe I want to do it." He took one last bite and looked deeply into her eyes, challenging her.

"Why maybe you want it?" she whispered those words, unsure of the answer that would come from his lips.

He smiled, not knowing what to say, because he knew it would be crazy to tell the truth. Declaring the reasons why he strongly believed that she belonged to him despite the short time since they met would sound like a psychopath's speech. He did not want to frighten the water nymph, because he knew in his heart that the attack and the fall of his royal house could be reasons enough to make her run away from him and the problems he carried on his shoulders.

Bulma just stroked his manly, smiling face, giving up insisting on uncomfortable questions. Her red lips brushed his, and she brushed them gently, slowly. Her right leg was lifted to his waist and held tightly by a strong hand that assured her that he would never let her fall.

“My vacation is over today. My flight is tomorrow afternoon. I need to go back to the hotel and pack. ”

"So, let's enjoy these hours that we have together." The hot breath close to Bulma's ear sent chills down the woman's sensitive body. His tongue asked for passage during an overwhelming kiss, brushing his wet tongue sensually over hers, offering a small demonstration of what he could offer her in a few moments.

She moaned sweetly into his mouth, and involuntarily her hands went over his shoulders and neck, transmitting all the electricity that the two bodies together generated. Using his muscular body as an anchor, Bulma tied the other leg around him and leaned her soft breasts against his hard chest for warmth.

Vegeta inserted two fingers inside the moist core and her inner muscles tightened tightly as he moved his fingers, causing her silky inner walls. Bulma could barely utter a word, as he continued to deftly ripple pleasure through her body, pushing her to the limit.

This could be their last meeting. Possibly the data collected remotely by cell phone would be sufficient, since her mission was based only on gathering information about the target. Bulma needed to take advantage of everything he could offer her body. The night would be intense.

"Take me to your bed, Prince Vegeta."

*** * ***

Nappa turned up the volume on the television so that the moans of pleasure emitted through the communicator were silenced.

"She is really hot." Raditz spoke with his mouth full and brought more pasta to his mouth, disgusting Nappa. "Vegeta seems to be liking this woman."

"I remember teaching you manners, boy."

“I am not interested in the bluenette. You know I prefer blondes. ” Raditz spoke with his mouth full of food, spitting the sauce away.

"I didn't refer to your comment about the girl." Nappa rolled his eyes, trying to contain the urge to punch the younger man's stupid face. “She looks like a good girl. Bright student. The prince deserves to have fun with someone ... ”He paused thinking about the type of princess or queen that Vegetasei needed. “... someone decent. Someone real. ”

"Vegeta hates prostitutes." Raditz continued to bring more pasta to his mouth and swallow it almost without chewing. “But she is too perfect. We should keep an eye on her. ”

Nappa grunted about the futility of that conversation. After all, he had done an excellent job researching everything about her life.

“Don't grumble, old man! You also seem delighted with the blue-haired nymph. A stupid saiyan legend! ”

The noise of sex in the next room sounded more intense which caused Raditiz to laugh.

"He doesn't like whores, but this girl seems to be giving everything he wants." Someone was enjoying hearing the sexual interaction from the next room. The sweet female voice asking for more between sobs was something that could make a man hard with extreme ease.

Before rising from his chair Nappa turned off the listening device, preserving the prince's privacy. Approaching Raditz, Nappa punched the young Saiyan hard in the arm. Raditz, on feeling the impact, almost spit out all the food in his mouth.

"You're right. I need to make some extra calls about this girl.”


End file.
